Another Samchel Story
by ZoeyGleek
Summary: This is the second part of my trilogy of samchels stories


**This is the sequel of a Samchel Story, hope you lov it**

* * *

><p>"Hello guys, we saw you sing on the stage." Santana suddenly appeared.<p>

"You with?" Sam asked.

"Quinn, Brittanny, Lauren, Kurt, Finn, Puck, Tina , Mike, in others words all the glee club exectp Mercedes and Artie." She said.

"Why are all of you here?" I asked.

"To have a glee club meeting, Mercedes is in that cruise and Artie was on the hospital, I called Sam at the Motel and nobody was there, and I call your house and nobody answered so I left you a mesage."she said.

"Oh, well what a big surprise!" I said.

"The question is, what are you doing you two really close to each other? Weren't you dating Mercedes? And You are dating Finn that seems very mad when he found you with Sam." She said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Finn said.

"Yes tell us." Brittanny said.

"Common Sam you don't have that big mouth for nothing." Quinn said

"I can make your mouth bigger." Puck said.

"And you Rachel be carefull with what you say, you don't want your nose grow until it falls." Quinn told me.

"Rachel why didn't you told me?" Kurt asked.

I stared at Sam, took his hand and I think we both feinghted.

When I woke up I was on Kurt's bed.

"And Sam?" I asked.

"We won't tell you until you tell us if you were dating him." Quinn said.

"I am not dating him, we are friends. I had cheated Finn once I wouldn't do it again. Even thought I was dating him that is not your problem, you cheated him and he won't forgive you as Finn did." I said.

"Don't change the subjet" Quinn said.

"Common Rachel, your face says another thing." Blaine said.

"I won't tell you nothing else. I told you the truth." I lied.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Why would I lie to you?" I asked.

"To keep your secret safe" Brittany said.

"Actually you are right Brit, I think I love Sam but we were at breaksticks as friends I swear." I confessed.

"Does Sam know that you love him?" Tina asked.

"I think so, and he told me that he love me. Please don't tell anyone else." I begged.

"Sure we won't tell the rest of the guys at glee club because Sam is in Finn's room telling them." Santana said.

"What?" I jumped from the bed.

"That he is..." Brittany started.

"I know, I have to help him, Finn will hit him I know that, he did that to Puck." I said running away.

I was right, Finn was figthing with Sam.

"Please, stop!" I shouted.

"Sure, but when Sam break up with you don't beg to me another chance." He said.

"And I am also staying at her house with Sarah and Stanley." Sam told them.

"Sam what have you done?" I asked confussed.

"I am sorry Rachel but I love you and I don't want to see you with another guy that is not me. If you love me, we could start dating, if you don't I am sorry for making Finn breakup with you." He said. Finn was behind me.

"Rach, don't accept him, because I swear we won't be together again." Finn said.

"Shut up Finn, she is my friend." Lauren said.

"Sorry for waiting to much." I said.

"It is okay." He said.

"Don't kiss him, you won't have a little chance with me." Finn said shouting.

"Give up buddy, she doesn't love you more." Puck said.

We kissed.

"Okay, Rachel be with him but I will ask you to..." Finn started.

"What about if we are just friends? I am sorry but I didn't want to hurt you." I interrupted.

"Yes, and I know, Sam told me that but I can be a little hard at the beguinning. You can come to me if Sam makes you cry." Finn said.

"Mercedes and Artie already know. Mike and I have recorded the confessions and published them in my web show Foundue For Two" Brittanny said.

"Did they coment?" I asked.

"Yeah cheek in my blackberry." She said.

_Artie: Sam and Rachel I have never thought of them together. I hope you are happy._

_Mercedes: I am not jealous, but why her? I mean she is my friend. I broke up with Sam on the phone but that doesn't mean I let Rachel to take him, just joking. I am very proud of you guys, I love you. Good Luck._

Sam put his arm around my neck.

"Who want to spend the last mounths of hollydays in Lavasprings?" Sam asked.

We all agreed to meet the following day at my house, Mercedes and Artie said they were going to meet us in Lavasprings doors.

Artie can walk now, I didn't understood why but the legs recovered, that was the reason why he was in the hospital the day before.

"So Mercedes, are you dating that guy you met in the cruise?" Finn asked.

"No, he was a jerk. He only want me because I have curves." She said.

"I am sorry." I said.

"It is okay, I acted like him by breaking up with some on the phone." Mercedes answered.

"Quinn, how you being doing?" Mercedes asked.

"In the beauty contest there was a triple tie between Santana, Brittanny and Me because one of the judges love me, another have sex with Santana and the other thought Brittany was the best." Quinn answered.

"Sam, How are you doing?" Artie asked.

"My dad got job here and my uncle owns this place." He said entering.

"Sam, I haven't seen you in ages." Mr. Fulton said.

"All of them are guest, they come with me." Sam said.

"Sam are you going to have one companion each or how are you going to split in the hotel?" Mr Fulton asked.

We discussed it a little bit until Sam made the last decision.

"Sarah and Rachel will be in the same room. Santana and Brittanny another, Quinn and Mercedes another and Tina and Lauren the other room for girls." Sam started.

"Great desition, as the summer ist ending, practically all the club is for you." Mr. Fulton informed.

"I will sleep with Stanley, Kurt with Blaine, Puck with Finn and Artie with Mike" Sam divided.

"So eight rooms. Leave your things here the personal will take it to your rooms. So go to swim." Mr Fulton told us.

At the pool, I was sun bathing, Mercedes and Lauren were swimming with Finn and Puck. Artie was dancing and talking with Quinn. Brittanny and Santana were talking photos and recording videos. Mike and Tina were dancing. Sarah and Stanley were playing in the water. But I didn't found Sam.

"Can I put you sun protector?" Sam asked behind me.

"Sure." I said. He put me in the back, then in my shoulders and he finished very fast. Then I put to him.

"Would you like to sunbath in the pool?" he asked me.

"Ok." I said.

I entered and sit on a matress that float and I got sleep. Suddenly I fell that the matress turn around and I heard my own splash.

"Rachel, please don't leave me, common wake up."I heard Sam crying infront of me.

"I am here" as I woke up.

"Whoa! You really scared me this time." Sam said.

"I don't know what happend." I said.

"Relax, you have been unconsious for a long time" Sam told.

"How long?"I asked.

"All a day." He answered.

I looked to the sky and the stars were shinning.

"Thanks for saving me again." I said.

"I promise to protect you" he answered.

I smiled and he kissed me.

"I couldn't resist" he said.

"You don't have to resist more." I told him.

"Come with me, all the guys are waiting for you inside." He told me.

I entered and went to change my close.

I put a pink summer dress.

"Rachel, thanks god you are okay." Sarah said.

"But.." Stanley started. But was interrupted by his sister who whispered him something.

"Who wants to eat something?" I asked.

Everybody agreed to have dinner. All of us eat chiken with mouse as a desert.

At the room with Sarah she started to talk.

"Rachel, I must confess something." She said.

"What darling?" I asked.

"I make your matress turn around, it was an accident, I swear." She said crying.

"No problem, you see? I am okay." I said.

"Can you sing me a song?" she asked.

"Sure, what song?" I asked.

"One from the Little Mermaid." She answered

"Part of your world?" I asked.

"That one" She agreed.

I sang it to her.

"Thanks Rachel, now I will go to sleep." She said.

"Me too" I said relaxing on the bed.

I was sleeping depply.

"Rachel? I have a nightmare." Sarah woke up me in the middle of the night.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Give me company or help me to call Sam." She answered.

"I will give you company" I said getting up.

"If I don't get sleep in half an hour we will call Sam." She said.

"okay, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Sing to me, I love your voice. When I couldn't sleep my mom used to sing to me. Now when I have nightmares Sam sing to me." She answered.

"All right, do you want Kiss the girl from the Little Mermaid?" I asked.

"No, This is me from Camp Rock." She answered.

"All right." I said.

Suddenly at the part by Joe Jonas, Sam apeared singing it. When we finished the song she clapped.

"She had a nightmare" I told Sam.

"I know, now Sarah go to sleep you will be fine with Rachel here; and Rachel any problem you have you come with me." He said.

Sarah went to bed and Sam kissed my hand.

"Good Nights" He told us.

"The same for you." I said.

"Rachel can you come a minute with me?" Sam asked taking me out of the room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just love how you treat my sister. You would be a wonderful sister or a wonderful mom." He said.

"Nothing else?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, I want you to kiss me before going bed." He said.

We kissed and he hold me tight.

"Tomorrow we will have a date." He said.

"Okay, but where?" I asked.

"It will be a surprise" he said.

"I wanna sleep with you tomorrow." I said.

"You will." He said, getting closer to kiss me one more time.

"We should go to sleep." I said.

"you are right, goodnight baby." He said.

"Goodnight darling." I said.

The next day I found many red roses. I took them to have breakfast.

I saw everybody exept Sam.

"Sam said that he wanted to see you outside." Stanley told me.

"Thanks Stan." I said.

I found a flowerfull dress, I mean a white dress with flowers of diferent colours on it.

I keep on walking and I entered to a dressing room to put on the dress. On the dressing room I found a pair of ears rings that were on a box with my name. They were of gold with a form of star each. And I put them on.

I walked searching Sam.

"Miss Berry, Mr Evans had been waiting for you." Mr Fulton told me guiding me to an auditorium.

"Where Am I?" I asked.

"You are about to see a show." said going away.

Suddenly the lights turn of and a performance started. I couldn't belive what I have seen. Sharpay and Ryan Evans singing What I've been looking for. Sam appeared behind me and took me to sing with them. After the song, Sam knelt and show me a ring.

"Rachel, I know is crazy but I wanna go with you to New York next year. I wanna have a family with you,

Here you have a ring with a message that is Rachel I Love You Love Sam. Just for you." He said puttin me the ring on.

"I can't belive this! I love you too Sam. And you brought Ryan and Sharpay Evans to sing with me. Could you be better?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just want to be the best for you." He answered.

"Oh, I love you very much." I said.

"I have something else." Sam said.

He put me a neckale with an S on it.

"Is and S of Sam?" I asked.

"Yes or maybe of Star if you want so." He answered.

"It is a pleasure to meet the famous Rachel Berry" Sharpay told me.

"Me? Famous? It is a pleasure to meet you and Ryan" I said.

"Sam has planned this all night. I never saw him acted like this for a girl before." Ryan answered.

"Yeah, he totally love you" Sharpay said.

"I am really happy." I said.

"Is okay, I hope we meet us again soon. Ryan and I have to go to broadway to practise to our own musical." Sharpay said going away.

"It was nice to meet you Ryan and Sharpay." I said.

"Call me Sharp." She said.

"And call me Ry" Ryan told me.

"Thanks guys you can call me Rach." I said.

"Bye Rach and Sam" They said in quire.

"Bye Ry and Sharp." I said with Sam.

I kissed Sam.

"Are you enjoying?" Sam asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Our first date as a couple" He said putting a flower in my hear.

"Yes, I love it. But I love more you." I said.

" Do you want to dance?" he said talking my hand.

"Let's go!" I said

We dance many songs, then we went to have lunch in the golf garden.

"I am having so much fun with you" I said.

"I was hoping you to say that" he told me.

"Oh Sam, You really worked hard for me. You shouldn't have bother yourself. So thanks for giving me the best day of my life." I thanked.

"It was a plesure, I want to be the best man who ever date you. Your last man. I don't want us never break up" he told me.

"I swear Sam, I don't want anyother guy. I don't want to be with Finn, Puck or Jessie, because the only one I really love is you." I said.

"I know that. I don't care in any other girl that isn't you. Quinn, Mercedes or Santana can't be better that you. Nobody is better that you. You are amaizing." He told me.

"Do you were so perfect with Quinn or any other girl too?"I asked.

"It seems I wasn't, if not they would have cheated on me or broken up with me. You don't know a lot of this of me. So I will sing you a song, that it introduce me perfectly." He said taking his guitar.

He sang introducing me by Nick Jonas.

"All that is true, and I know how you are." Sam said.

"Why didn't I meet you before?" I asked.

"Because when I arrived you were with Finn." He said.

"Yes, but we could have been friends like Finn and you." I said.

"You are right, maybe we didn't identify each other much." He said.

"That wasn't good, but now we are together." I said.

He pulled me close and kissed me. I jumped to his arms and he carryed me to my room.

It was 5 p.m.

"Sarah, Can you go to sleep on Stanley room tonight?" Sam asked.

"Ok, but if I have a nightmare?" she asked.

"You knock the door, and asks us help." He answered.

After Sarah was gone we pulled the beds together.

"Do you want to have a shower with me?" I asked.

"Are you sure? I mean I thought that wasn't your style." He said.

"You are right but I know how man get mad for having sex." I said.

"I am diferent." He said.

"But, I wanna do something you want and give you something special that I didn't gave to anybody yet." I said.

"I don't know, the only thing I want is to make you happy, and the best thing you can give me is your happines." He said.

"You are perfect." I said. "Finn wouldn't dout that he would just accept. I love your diference." I said.

"Do you remember the day that Karosfky hit me in the eye?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered

"I didn't fight with him just for Kurt or because Quinn asked me to do it. I did it for you. You were the girl who called the others girls to tell the guys in the football team to defend Kurt. I love your intention, and I realize that you lost the duet competition on purpose. I saw you practising with Finn don't Go Breaking my heart and I heard your conversation with Finn after it." He said.

"Are you angry for that?" I asked.

"No, I couldn't belive it. You were and are, one of the swetest girls in the school, but I was shy to talk to you. And when you invite me to prom, I really didn't accept because I didn't have a suit." He told me.

"Oh, something else that you remember from last year?" I asked interested.

"Yes, that I followed you when you went to talk to Mercedes, I heard that she wanted to be call beautiful, so when I saw you that you were going with Jessie, I call her beautiful and I started to like her a little bit. Then you returned with Finn, and I lost the hopes of you and I happening. But it seems I was wrong. Don't you think so?" he asked.

"Well, you were. So do what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I need to take a shower." He said.

"Do you want me to help? I need a shower too." I offered. I didn't knew what was in my head at that moment.

"If you want so." He answered.

"I'll be honor." I accepted.

At the shower we washed each other. I think it was special and the song he sang was right, _I am gonna let you see everything; but remember that you asked for it._

It was 8.30 pm when we were dry.

"Lets have dinner" he suggested.

"Yeah!" I said, I was really exited at that moment it was the first time that I saw a man of my age totally naked.

"Did you enjoy the moment?" he asked.

"Yes, and you?" I asked.

"Me too. It was the first time I saw a girl of my age totally undressed." He said.

"It was the first time I get naked infront of somebody." I said.

"I couldn't belive we do that." He said.

"Do you want more action after dinner?" I asked.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"You heard me, I want you to be the first in everything." I said.

"But if you get..." He started but couldn't say the last word.

"I will get used to it, after the graduation we can move to New York, get marryied and have a family there." I said.

"I like the idea, but don't you wanna wait until the graduation?" he asked.

"Okay, Just because you want so. Are you virgin too Sam?" I answered and asked

"Yes, I am and I am happy for that." He answered.

"What had happened to me?" I asked.

"I don't know, you have to tell me." He answered.

"I mean, I didn't want ti have sex or see a man naked until getting marry. I get mad for you, I exposed to you. I am so ashame." I reflexted.

"You aren't the only mad between us. I shouldn't have accepted at all." He told me.

"You accepted because I insited a lot." I said.

"Relax Rachel, we can act as if didn't happend." He said.

"Something like that isn't easy to ignore." I cryed.

"Rach, I know you can, you are a future broadway actress. A future legend in the musicals." He said.

"Why do you always know what to answer me?" I asked.

"I just know you." He said.

We kissed.

"Let eat something and go to sleep." I said opening the room door to go out.

"I follow you" he said.

We ate soup with a little wine.

"Rachel I think you should stop drinking" I remembered Sam saying.

The next day, I woke up in my bed next to Sam. I realized that Sam and I were naked.

"Sam, what happened?" I asked.

"You get drunk." He said.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You eat, ordered me to follow you to your room. I moved the beds to be separate, and I went to sleep. Then you wake up me taking me out my shirt; I turned around and you were nacked. I tryied to keep sleeping but you wanted to take my pants. We kissed many times, you took my pants and my underwear and tryied to sex me up. I did my best to avoid your beauty seduction. You were totally mad for having sex. Then you got me under you. I didn't want to hurt and fight with you, so well I got sleep but sometimes you woke up me with kisses and touching all my body. Then I woke up and you were threwing up in the toilet until you feinghted. I carryied you to the bed and I went to sleep." He explained me.

"So you are saying that I had sex with you drunk last night?" I asked.

"Yep." He said.

"I ruined the best day of our life. You were brilliant Sam, I am so sorry for what I did to you, I wasn't consious of the situation." I apologized.

"No problem, it wasn't your fault at all." He said.

"Yes it was, I drank a lot of alchool and you told me to stop but I didn't" I cryed.

"You weren't totally concious, it was an error of order, they gave us wine when we wanted coke. So relax, it was just a mistake." He said, I closed my eyes and he kissed each eye.

"Thanks Sam, you always make me fell better." I said.

"Let's avoid the memories of that night." He suggested.

"But if I am pregnant?" I asked.

"I will help you. Be positive, nothing will happend to you." He said.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"I am an optimist person." He said.

"Excuse me" I said running to the toilet. I threw up.

"Rach, are you okay?" he asked.

"I feel dizzy." I said.

Sam ran behind me and took my hand.

"Throw up, maybe you are still dizzy for the alchool." He said.

"I don't think so." I said.

"It is imposible that a baby generate so fast. You are just ill, I know it." He said making me stronger.

"Yeah, you are right nothing will happen to me. Maybe is just a psycological pregnancy." I said.

"I will take you to the doctor." He said.

"Please wait two weeks, I am fine. Let's have breakfast." I said.

"Coffe and cookies?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Hey Rachel, are you better?" Finn asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Last night you and I have a little chating, you kissed me and I kiss you back. Don't remember that?" Finn asked.

"I don't remember that, and I don't wanna talk about last night. Sam told me all I have to know." I said.

"What? That he hit me on the face.?" Finn asked.

"Common Finn, don't bother her more than yesterday. You were aproching of her." Sam said.

"What did he told you?" Finn asked me.

"That doesn't concern you" I answered.

"Common Rach we are friends." Finn insited.

"Leave her alone." Sam said.

"She have a tounge you don't have to talk for her." Finn said.

"Maybe she don't wanna talk to you know." Sam said standing up.

"Maybe, you are jealous of me talking to her and about what happened last night." Finn said.

"Me, jealous? Aren't you bored of stealing my girlfriends? I mean, first you make Quinn cheat on me, now do you want to take my girlfriend Rachel?" Sam asked.

"Guys stop! Sam told me that I got mad and I have sex with him while he did his best to avoid that." I told Finn.

"Did he told you why did you wanna sex him?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I was drunk." I said.

"Well yes but also you were about to do it with me, but Sam hit me and we fighted for you. He was very tired and you call him to go to your room. And that is how everything started." Finn said.

"I didn't asked him so I don't care." I said.

"You should cause maybe you will be pregnat." Finn said.

"When did you get that mean?" I asked, running away crying.

"Rachel, wait!" Finn said.

I turned around.

"Do you want me to follow you?" Finn asked.

I continued my way and Sam was trying to follow me but it seems that Finn started a fight with him. I just cryed sitting on the floor from the pool. I saw Sam runnig to me. He carried me out of the pool.

"Rachel, where you trying to suicide yourself?" he asked me.

"I can't be living in a world where you have to take care of me like if I where a baby." I said.

" But if you are gone, my life is gone too. You shouldn't have been so seflfish, I need you to think a little bit. What would your dads say? And what about me?" he asked me.

"I am sorry, I just got mad for watching you fight for me." I said.

"I will always forgive you if you are really sorry." Sam said.

I huged him "Thanks, I always wanted that somebody tell me that." I told him.

"I know you are the girl for me and I think I should apologize." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"For making you feel unconfortable. That made you mad, so it was my fault that you almost kill yourself." He said.

" I don't feel that you have the fault, but anyway I forgive you because I love you" I said.

"When did you get so perfect?" he asked.

"At the same time you did, I just followed your steps." I said.

We smiled at each other.

Then we entered the hall with the rest of the guys.

"Is true what Finn told me?" Kurt asked me.

"What?" Sam asked for me.

"You, Sam, baby..." Blaine answered.

"I don't know, I mean we aren't 100 % sure; but there is a small chance for that to happen." I answered.\

"So you have sex?" Puck asked.

"Maybe." Sam told him.

"You did a miracle due, I thought she was impossible to sex up." Puck congratulated him.

"He did it as you did it with me." Quinn started

Puck stared at her

"Gettin her drunk like you got me."she explained.

"Actually I got drunk by myself." I said.

Quinn was staring behind me. I turned around and saw Santana and Brittanny kissing each other.

"Can you belive that guys?" Tina asked.

"That girls were more than just friends." Mike said.

"That explain why Brittanny didn't come back with me." Artie said.

"You will find better than them" Mercedes said.

"What do you think Quinn?" Lauren asked.

"It is weird watching my two best friends together and in public. I mean, Brittanny had already told me about their strange relationship. But I never pay her attention." She answered.\

"Where is Finn?" Mercedes asked staring at me.

"I don't know." I said.

"The last time we saw him was at the cafe." Sam said.

"Oh, well if somebody of you see him tell him I wanna talk" Mercedes said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"To propouse him something." She said smiling.

I didn't like how that seems because Finn will try to get me jealous with my friend, and Mercedes will try to get him jealous with his enemy. I never thought she could be so mean, but nothing will happen because we love each other.

"Rach, can you come with me?" Sam wishpeared to me.

I nodded with my head and he took me to a kind of private garden.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't know. I feel dizzy" Sam said.

"Sammy relax I am here with you." I told him.

We lay down on the soft grass.

"Can I ask you for something?" Sam asked.

"Yes, what ever you want." I answered.

"Kiss me"he said pulling me close.

I kiss him, I felt his tounge touching my. My heart was beating faster, his hand in my hair and our eyes connected. It was kinda magical this time.

"Touch me" I said lettin him my body.

"I feel better now." He said.

I smiled.

"I own you at least that." I said.

He stand up and carry me to his shoulders.

"What are you doimg?" I asked laughing.

"Lovin you." He answered. I realized that he was walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the hospital, for us." He answered.

"Oh" I said.

"Are you angry for that?" he asked.

"You should know the answer." I told him.

"Yes?" he asked stopping his way.

"No, silly. It is okay, I think it is really cute that you take care that much of me." I said.

"Oh, here it is." He said talking me down.

"Great." I said turning around.

He took me by the hand into the hospital. The doctor said it was just a phycological pregnancy but he didn't know the reason. Why would I want to be pregnant at this moment? If I was pregnant probably I wouldn't sing a solo or duet in any competition. I would suffer, because nobody would care for me like the glee club cared about Quinn.

"See? I told you." Sam said.

"You were always right." I said laugthing.

We went back to the hotel and we saw Finn and Mercedes talking really close.

"What is going on here?" I asked smiling.

"Nothing." Mercedes answered.

"Sam.." Finn said.

"Finn..." Sam said.

"Can I be honest with you guys?" Finn asked.

"Sure..." Sam and I answered.

"Mercedes and me..."Finn started but Mercedes interrupted.

"Weren't we going to keep it on a secret?" Mercedes asked him.

"I wanna tell the guys, you are awsome and I want them to know..." Finn answered.

"Are you dating?" Sam and I asked.

"What? Me and her dating." Finn asked.

"Hell to the no, I just being Finn's phycologist." She answered.

Sam and I stared at each other.

"Yeah, she is really good keeping me calm. Before, everytime I see Sam wanted to punch him, now I just want to be friends again." Finn continued.

"When did you study psicology?" I asked her.

"My mama is a therapist so she taught me the basic things." She answered.

"Good luck Finn." Sam said.

"Good luck for what?" Mercedes asked.

"For him to relax." He answered.

"Thanks buddy." Finn said.

"Let's hugged we four." Mercedes suggested.

Sam took my hand. I stared at him and Mercedes was kissing him.

My eyes started to rain, I run to my room.

"What happened?" Sarah asked me when she saw me.

I didn't answered.

"Please, answer. I remember my mother cryed and didn't talk for many days. I almost don't remember her voice. You are like my second mom. I don't wanna lose you." She said starting to cry.

"Oh dear, don't cry." I said turning around.

"I won't cry if you stop crying and tell me what my brother did to you." She said.

I told her the story.

"That is all?" she asked.

"What do you mean with that? I mean my heart is broken in pieces and you just ask me if that was all. I can't belive this." I told her.

"Common Rach, is obvious that my brother love you. I never saw him so crazy for a girl before." She told me.

"But Mercedes is my friend, I don't think she would hurt me so bad." I told her.

"Well, Sam is still your boyfriend, and probably Finn pushed her to do it." She said.

"In that case maybe you are right.I am so silly, why didn't I thought that?" I asked to myself.

"Let him apologized and then sing to him something. It is typical of musicals. Sing something classic." She said.

"Thank you very much for your help, and your ideas are brilliant!" I said

"You inspired me, when I grow I wanna be as talented as you." She told me.

"You will be better, that is what I am sure." I answered.

"Rach, how are you?" Finn asked entering.

"Better." I said

"Oh, Sam and Mercedes are still kissing so maybe we should give them what they diserve. I really was dating her, but she cheated on me." Finn told us.

"Rachel, do you know what to do?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, from the top Sarah." I told her.

_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind__  
><em>_From the day we met till you were making me cry__  
><em>_And it's just too bad you've already had the best days__  
><em>_The best days of your life_

_Ain't it a shame__  
><em>_A shame that every time you hear my name__  
><em>_Brought up in a casual conversation__  
><em>_You can't think straight?_

_And ain't it sad__  
><em>_You can't forget about what we had__  
><em>_Take a look at her and do you like what you see__  
><em>_Or do you wish it was me?_

_I'll be there in the back of your mind__  
><em>_From the day we met to the very last night__  
><em>_And it's just too bad you've already had the best days__  
><em>_The best days of your life_

_And does she know__  
><em>_Know about the times you used to hold me__  
><em>_Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me__  
><em>_I'd be the only one?_

_I heard about__  
><em>_Yeah, someone told me once when you were out__  
><em>_She went a little crazy, ran her mouth about me__  
><em>_Ain't jealousy funny?_

_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind__  
><em>_From the day we met to the very last night__  
><em>_And it's just too bad you've already had the best days__  
><em>_The best days of your_

_Life with me was a fairytale love__  
><em>_I was head over heels till you threw away us__  
><em>_And it's just too bad you've already had the best days__  
><em>_The best days of your life_

_I heard you're gonna get married, have a nice little family__  
><em>_Live out my dreams with someone new__  
><em>_But I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater__  
><em>_So I've got my pride and she's got you_

_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind__  
><em>_From the day we met till you were making me cry__  
><em>_And it's just too bad you've already had the best days__  
><em>_The best days of your life_

_Of your life, oh, oh yeah__  
><em>_You're gonna think of me__  
><em>_You're gonna think of me in your life__  
><em>_Oh, oh yeah_

_It's a shame, it's a shame__  
><em>_It's a shame, it's a shame__  
><em>_It's a shame, it's a shame__  
><em>

I sang Kelly Pickler parts and Sarah Taylor Swift's ones.

"Okay, yes I miss you. Please come back with me." Finn begged.

I saw Sam spying at the door.

"Mercedes and Sam really were still kissing each other?" I asked.

Finn was about to answer.

"No!" Sam shouted.

"Weren't you kissing her?" I asked.

"No, baby. I pushed her away when you were running and he..."Sam answered pointing at Finn.

Finn tryed to keep Sam's mouth close.

"Ouch! You bit me." Finn shouted.

"As I was said, he pushed Mercedes up to me. So I have being trying to escape from her. I swear, I didn't feel anything, I am so sorry. If I lose you I would be like losing me heart and soul." He said.

"She won't apologize you." I heard Finn whispering to him.

"Finn, can you go out of my room?" Sarah asked.

"No, until I see Rachel's deny." He said.

"She won't reject anyone else that isn't you, so please go away." She said.

"Are you trying to kick me out little girl?" he asked.

"Well, practically, em.. duh is obviously that yes." She said.

"Be carefull in how you talk to me!" I saw Finn answering while he push her.

"Be carefull with my sister!" Sam told him about to hit him.

"Guys stop! Please, Finn and Sam go out." I said starting to cry.

Sam opened his mouth but then walked away.

"As you want, I will return." Finn said scaring me.

"Are you okay Sar?" I asked.

"Yes, what about you?" she asked.

"I need a friend." I cryed.

"I am here with you." She said hugging me.

"Do you wanna call Sam to come?" I asked.

"Did you decided the song?" she asked.

"Yes, I listened on a TV show last week. Tell him to meet me in the auditorium." I said.

"Okay, can Stan and I go?" she asked.

"Obviously." I said.

At the auditorium. I got with the orquesta and told them the song I was going to perfome.

When they arrived the music started I sang Eternal Flame, I watched Vampire Diaries and I saw the episode in which Caroline sang to Max. After the song ended Sam get up in the stange and kissed me, like in the episode.

"I love you" I told him.

"Me too." He said.

"Bravo, Brava. You have just broke my heart again." Finn said .

"Who invite you?" Stan aked.

"I followed you." He answered.

"I hate you." Sar shouted.

"I don't care about you little girl, nobody does, even your mom." He said. I saw her eyes geting wet.

"You are hurting her." Stan said.

"I am just being honest." He said.

"Don't listen to him Sam and I love you." Stan said.

"Oh, just two people. Guess what? Everybody loves me." He said.

"Well we three don't think so." Sam said.

"Cause you three don't have brains." He said.

" So you are saying I also don't have a brain; because now I agree with them, I hate you as you are being with them. I don't think everyone love you now." I said.

"You are just getting mad for being with that crazy family." He said pulling me.

"The only crazy here is you." I said.

I carryed Stanley and Sam carryed Sarah. We went to the prensidential suit we when to say goodbye to Sharp and Ry before going to New York.

"I hope, you call me when you need an advise to shine." Sharp told me.

"It was a plessure to meet you." Ry said.

"The same for you two." I said.

"See you in christmas." Stan and Sar told them.

"Bye stars." Ryan and Sharp told us.

"I talk to Mr. Fulton and he will let us stay in this room. Away from the others guys." He said.

"Great." I said.

"We also can eat here." Stan said.

"Your suitcase have been brought to the room guys." A lady told us.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome Mrs. Evans I mean Berry. You are like part of the Evans family."the lady said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I saw your other bathroom and the purging." She said.

"It was phycological." I told her.

"Oh, I was hoping to see the baby." She said.

"Excuse me what is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Vannesa Walter." She said.

"Nice to meet you Vannessa, you can call me Rachel." I said.

"Okay Rachel, it was nice to meet you too, but I have to go back to work." She said.

"See ya" I said closing the door.

"Lavasprings will have a singing competition and you can go and particpate, if you want." Sam told me.

"Sure!" I said.

"What song will you sing?" Stan and Sar asked.

"Maybe something not so classic." I said.

"I have and idea, you can sing love the way you lie but the version from Ariana Grande." Sar suggested.

"Can I hear it now?" I asked.

After I hear the song I decided to sing it.

"Why won't you sing with me?" I asked Sam.

"I won't sing because I will be suporting you." He answered.

"What do I win if I win that?" I asked.

"You will be famous, record an album." He said.

"Well, if I win, I promise that I will always have some time for you and your sweet family." I promised.

"You don't have to promise that, I know you and you are an excellent person." He said.

"Anyway, I need you to trust that in the case that I get mad for being popular, you have the right to get angry." I told him.

"Okay, as you wish, I trust you without any promise, but as you insisted. You leave me speechless." He answered.

We both laughted.

"I will study the lyrics." I said and then kissed his cheek.

"Okay, I call you when I really need you" he said.

"Fine, do you know where I can play the piano?" I asked.

"Yes, in this suit there is a room with musical instruments."He told me.

I went to practise. In fiften minutes I already new the lyrics and the rythm. When I finnished the song, Sam appeared clapping from behind me.

"Can I sing something?" he asked.

"Sure."I said.

"I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you. I know you were right beliving for so long. I'm all out of love, whenever I'm without you. I can't be to late to say that I was so wrong." He sang.

"I want you come back and carry me home, away from this down lonely night; I'm reaching for you, are you feeling too? Does this felling involves so bright?" I sang and we sang together the rest of the song.

He kissed me I felt buterflies in my stomach.

"It seems you are ready to compite." He said.

"Yes, because of you." I said.

"I love you." He said.

"You love this Rachel not the selfish one." I said.

"This Rachel is the real one, I fell in love with, she is a little selfish sometimes but at the end of the day she kidnap my heart." He said.

"Whoa, you are the first one that told me that. You are just perfect for me." I said.

"Oh, thanks for appreating my attention for you."he said.

"When is the competion?" I asked.

"In three days, but you are more than ready. You are now the winner for me."

Stanley took the violin and Sarah the guitar, they perfome Our Song by Taylor Swift. Sar sang and Stan make the cuire.

"Would like to dance?" Sam asked taking my hand.

I nodded my head. I was speechless, I couldn't belive I have been wasting my time with Finn.

"This three days have passed really fast."I told Sam.

"Yes, but you are going to be the best out there."he said.

"I am just a little nervous." I confessed.

"Everyone is a little nervous at the beguining, but the they shine. Anyway you will shine brighter." He told me.

Well, after all the contestants sang I finally get on the stage. Everyone was loving my voice, they clap for a long period of time and heard a group of people saying "Sing another song" many times.

"The winner is Rachel Berry. Congratulations girl you are going to record an album with two famous stars Ryan and Sharpay Evans, and as the people wants you to sing again, the stage is yours for a final song." The host said.

" First of all thanks for this, I really apreciate this moment. This is a moment I will never forget. Secondly, are you ready to listen my version from The Best Damn Thing?" I said.

After I sang the song, Sam ran to the stage to hug me. He carried me to the suit.

" I win!" I said, I was so emotive, I knew that was going to win but I didn't knew that everybody there would love me that much.

"Yeah! Congrants for that, but remember to keep your promise." He said.

"What? Ah, that; yeah sure."I said going bed.

The following morning someone knock the door, I opened it was the glee club members.

"We want to congratulated you!" All of them said.

"Thanks guys." I said.

They entered and sat in the livin room.

"It seems Sam and you have been having a lot of action." Santana said.

"Well, a little." I said laughthing.

"Good morning everybody my name is Stanley Evans and I am about to, rock your world! Wait, why is so many people here?" Stan said half sleep.

"They are from the glee club, don't you remember them?" Sar said.

"Ah, yes, the glee club, Sam is still sleeping, I will call him. Sam, Sam..., Sam! Sam! He will get up in ten minutes." Stanley said.

"When are you going to record?" Brittany asked.

"That is what I don't know." I said.

Someone knocked the door. I opened and it was the host of the contest.

"You will record tomorrow, meet Sharpay and Ryan to discuss the setlist in the auditorium now." The host said.

"Can we go with her?" Tina asked.

"Only if you keep quite and don't bother." The guy said.

We all went there except Sam that was still sleeping.

"Hi Evs" I said.

"Hi Berry." They said.

"We will have 12 songs in the album. So choose any songs you want."Ry said.

"Try not to repeat the stars." Sharp said.

"Well, first I would like to sing the Climb, The Rest of my Life, If we ever meet again, I run to you, What dreams are made of, Funny girl, Jar of hearts, The Edge of Glory, Love the way you lie, My heart will go on

and the last one I am not sure." I said.

"What about Lucky?" Sharp asked.

"By Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat?" Ry asked.

"No, by Britney Spears." Sharp answered.

"Okay, see you tommorow to sing." I said.

"Good luck Rach." Ry said.

"Thanks the same for you." I said.

"Hello Rach, I have been wondering if you..." Sam started.

"Hey, is Rachel Berry, we are your fans please sign this." A group of people said.

"We will talk later Sam, I promise." I said.

"Ok." He said walking away.

After signing a lot, I went to search Sam.

"Rachel as you are so talented you will do a musical video with anysong from your setlist. Tomorrow we will call you to take you some photos, then you will be recording th first track of the CD and we will discuss what song will you picture." A man told me.

"Okay." I said.

I went to the suit. I have a cellphone message.

"Meet me at our garden at 12:30 a.m." From Sam

I look at the clock it was 12:20 a.m that mean that have ten minutes to prove Sam that I care.

As went on the elevator, going down, the elevator stoped working I was trap in it. I have forgoten my phone on the suit so I couldn't call Sam. When I got out it was too late, 14:40. I run to the garden, saw Sam's face really disapointed.

"Sam?" I called him.

"Why did you make me fell like this?" He asked standing up and walking away.

"Let me explain you."

"I know, you were so busy that you forget about me and your phone. I don't need more excuses." He said.

"But..." I started.

"Stop, I think I have been very patient I waited since 10 am to be with you, but you couldn't because this or because of that." He said.

"Well, I inform you that tomorrow I will be busier. So don't bother yourself waiting." I said.

"Thanks, I think, I was going to invite you to see a movie, but it seems you will need that energy tomorrow." He said.

I went to the suit. I packed my things and started to walk to my other room here. In the way I saw Sam.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Moving. I don't wanna make you suffer more." I said crying.

"Please, don't leave me. I love you, I need you with me if not I get mad as today. I am sorry for not hearing you." He said almost crying.

"Don't cry Sammy, I love you too, I was leaving because for moment I thought you wanted that when I saw your eyes in fire on our garden" I said.

He kissed me.

"Let me help you with your suitcase." He said.

Sam and I got in the same bed for some kisses. As Sarah and Stanley were learning golf, Sam and I have a lot of action all over the suit. We took a shower together and went to search the kids.

At the golf garden people come to take a photo with me, I signed some autographs. The four of us run to the suit. I hurt my leg and Sam carryied me. When I arrived the phone rang it was for me. They told that after having breaksfast I was going to be maku up, then they were going to take me photos, after that I record one or two songs, then parts of the video and finally some autographs.  
>The next day, it was early mornig, I woke up and they knocked on the door. I got make up, I got photograph by fans, paparazzi and photographers.<p>

"She is so lucky" I heard people saying

I went to record we pratice all the songs first. I cryed when I sang lucky.

"Stop! Why do you cry?" Sharp asked.

"Nothing, I am just a little sensible." I said. I was missing Sam, I was thinking that now I don't have time enought for us.

"Perfect! You can make your video of this song." Ry said.

"That isn't a bad idea Ry, this sounds really good. So now from the top. We got a song to record." Sharp said.

After we record the song and the first part of the video, I sign autographs and went to bed. They told me I was going to have a perfomance that night. I dream an image I woke up and Sarah, Stanley and Sam weren't here.

The phone rang the cd producer said I can sing one track more, I chose the best damn thing because as I sang it after the contest maybe my fans love it. I prepared to perfome. I sang Edge of Glory and The Rest of my Life.

"You keep on winning fans" I heard some tellimg me from behind.

I turned around.

"Mr. Shue!" I said hugging him.

"I am so proud of you Rachel, you show this people who you are." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"My cousin and her husband couldn't come to support their daugther on her new job. She is your age." He answered.

"How is she called? Maybe I met her." I asked.

"Vannessa Walter" he answered.

I remembered her and that she was going to be our companion.

"She have move from Arizona and have been transfered to Mckenly High School were she will be your companion and my student. She have a great voice, probably she will join the glee club." He said

"Here she comes." I said.

"Hey Vanne do you know Rachel?" he asked.

"Yes, you sing amazing" she said.

"Thanks. Mr. Shue told me that you sing awsome." I said.

"Well, it isn't better than you." She said.

"Show me, if you want." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"Give Her the mic." I shouted.

She sang everything I own. She really have a nice voice.

For you to picture her. She have brown eyes, dark hair, she have curly long hair and is taller than me.

I arrive home and it was very late, I started to cry. I feel lonely, even thought I have a boyfriend, friends, a kind of family here. There is practically nothing missing in my life, I know who is my mom, I have two dads, the best boyfriend ever, the only thing that don't bother me much is having a sister. Sarah is like a sister but she isn't really and I don't know who is my biological dad. When I finished the CD and the video, I won a price on the superstar contenst.

"Rach, can you come?" Finn asked.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You know I am not the best at congratuations." He said geting closer to me

I felt on the ground Finn get his arms around me. His lips were too close when suddenly Sam pushed him.

"Didn't I tell you to keep yourself away from him?" Sam asked.

"No you didn't." I said.

"Now I am doing it" he said.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed this Rachel" he said punching Finn.

"You won a prime" I said.

"What did I win?" He asked putting a foot in Finn's mouth.

I kissed him. The paparazzi came and took photos, he kissed me back and we went to prepare the things to go home. The holidays were almost finish.

I spend time with Vannesa I told everything about my family and she told me that his dad was with her mom and leave her pregnant and have sex with another woman called Shelby. When he realized that Vanessa's mom was pregnat he married her.

"It crazy, I don't know who is my dad and my biological mom is called Shelby that was left pregnant for another woman. And you dad have sex with a woman called Shelby after doing that with your mom." She said.

"Well, I have to go home today, see you at school." I said.

"See you." She said.

"Vanessa is like my sister, we both sing exellent, we like teddy animals, and where clothes with animals. Finally someone like!" I told Sam.

" Yes, but you are the best of the two." He said.

"I broke a little bit the promise, so now you are mad at me."I said.

"Not really, after I give Finn what he diserved I took all my anger through punches." He said.

"Oh, well I want you to know I love you."I said.

"And I love the way you lie." He said.

"Me? I never lie to you, I did my best to be with you." I said.

"You lie, you don't only just love me. You love me with all your heart as I do." He said

"Sorry." I said lauthing.

He put his arm around me. We started to sing tennage dream by Katy Perry.

I woke up, I was in the hospital. Everything was too good to be real just a dream. Did I really love Sam? I think so, but what about Finn and Mercedes? They are so good to me in real life even though in the dream they were bad people.

* * *

><p><strong>I know is a weird ending but this won't stop here. See my youtube channel ZoeyEmmaColeman99.<br>TO BE CONTINUE... **


End file.
